Mówię
by corriente
Summary: "Mówię, że mnie irytujesz. Bo nigdy na mnie nie krzyczysz, nawet, gdy sobie zasłużę. Patrzysz tylko tymi smutnymi oczyma, a ja czuję się jeszcze gorzej." Elinor mówi wiele rzeczy, ale, jak wszyscy wiemy, nie wszystkie ma na myśli. Elinor/Dariusz. Bo ich dwojga nigdy za wiele.


_Stara miniaturka, wygrzebana gdzieś z czeluści dysku. Nie jest najgorsza – definitywnie nie najlepsza, ale też nie najgorsza. A ponieważ jeden z moich ulubionych pairingów jest fanfikowo okropnie zaniedbany, dokładam tę cegiełkę. Może jakiś pasjonat przypadkiem na nią trafi ;)_

I promise, I'll publish English version, too :)

_Mówię, że jesteś kiepskim pocieszycielem._

Bo kiedy płaczę, rzucam przedmiotami i uderzam rękami w ścianę, nie robisz nic, by mnie powstrzymać. Czekasz, aż się wykrzyczę, a kiedy już nie mam siły, kładziesz mi rękę na ramieniu. I to wszystko, a jednak przestaję płakać.

Pewnie to nie twoja zasługa; patrząc na twoje plecy, zastanawiam się, co w takiej sytuacji zrobiłby książkowy bohater.

„Rycerz na białym koniu, chciałaś powiedzieć", poprawiam się. I robi mi się smutno, więc zaczynam zbierać potłuczone szkło, kalecząc sobie palce. W końcu wzdychasz, wyjmujesz mi je z ręki i każesz się przespać.

Na dmuchanym materacu. W mojej własnej piwnicy.

_Mówię, że jeszcze trochę, a uznałabym cię za tchórza. _

Nie chcesz nas przenieść do Atramentowego Świata, bo się boisz. Wiem o tym. I rozumiem. Sama mam koszmary z Bastą w roli głównej, a każda myśl, że mógłby pojawić się w moim domu, napawa mnie strachem. Jednak jestem na ciebie zła, pewnie z tęsknoty za Mo, Meggie i Resą.

Ale kiedy już jesteśmy z Atramentowym Świecie, w tej cholernie pięknej książce Fenoglia, nie uciekasz przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ba, wiesz lepiej ode mnie, co zrobić, by go uniknąć, i starasz się nas przed nim bronić.

I nie wiem już, co myśleć.

_Mówię, że mnie irytujesz._

Bo nigdy na mnie nie krzyczysz, nawet, gdy sobie zasłużę. Patrzysz tylko tymi smutnymi oczyma, a ja czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

Bo masz talent, którego ja nie posiadam. Na początku ci go zazdroszczę: potem, kiedy widzę, ile może przynieść szkód, raczej ci współczuję.

Bo umiesz sobie radzić w sytuacjach, w których ja dostaję szału. Gdy Orfeusz zamyka nas w piwnicy, mówisz mi, co robić. Gdy przybywam do Ombry, ciągniesz mnie za sobą i nie pozwalasz, by stała mi się krzywda. Gdy wędrujemy z Fenogliem, jesteś Aniołem Stróżem wszystkich dzieci.

No i umiesz gotować.

_Mówię, że nie zauważam, jak na mnie patrzysz. _

Owszem, obserwujesz mnie, z pewnością zastanawiając się, co ja nowego wymyślę. Albo kontrolujesz, czy nie robię czegoś głupiego, co ściągnie na nas kłopoty. Tylko czasem wymieniamy spojrzenia pełne zrozumienia i wiem, że myślimy to samo.

Ale ja ciągle jestem tą zwariowaną kobietą, jak uważa Fenoglio.

— Daj spokój! Gdyby nie był tak bardzo potrzebny Meggie do szczęśliwego zakończenia, już dawno wywołałabyś u niego dożywotne pisarskie zatwardzenie.

Nie do końca jestem pewna, czy to miało być pocieszenie, więc odpowiadam sucho:

— Wino robi to szybciej.

_Mówię, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi._

— Bo jesteśmy, prawda?

Nareszcie odkładasz ciężki blok drewna. Pomagamy Mo przy budowie domu – ich nowego, własnego domu, jasnego i blisko Ombry – i jesteśmy do cna wykończeni.

— Czym jesteśmy?

Przeciągasz się i z zadowoleniem patrzysz na przyniesione drewno. Jest tego całkiem dużo, muszę przyznać, o wiele więcej niż mojego. Ale przecież nie o to chodzi.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

Zagryzam wargę, a ty obracasz się w moją stronę i patrzysz uważnie. Przez moment zastanawiam się, co powiesz.

— Oczywiście.

_Mówię, że nic do ciebie nie czuję._

Ale pewnej nocy, kiedy odwiedzamy Mo i Resę i żadne z nas nie ma ochoty wracać po ciemku do domu, wychodzę na dwór, bo nie mogę spać. Nie odchodzę daleko; siadam nad pobliskim strumykiem i patrzę na gniazda wróżek, licząc, że sen przyjdzie wkrótce.

—Nie powinnaś spać?

— A ty?

Siadasz obok mnie i pocierasz twarz.

— Nie mogę. I trudno tu o mleko z miodem.

— Dokładnie.

Przez moment siedzimy w ciszy. Dobrze się milczy w twoim towarzystwie. W końcu mówisz:

— Zimno.

— Jesteśmy aż tak zdesperowani, by rozmawiać o pogodzie?

Śmiejesz się cicho. Z oddali dobiega płacz dziecka.

— Brat Meggie się obudził? – zgadujesz.

— Nie przepada za mną.

— Nieprawda.

Spoglądam na ciebie ponuro.

— Ostatnim razem na mnie zwymiotował. Nie, żebym miała mu za złe. W końcu kto lubi takie okropne kobiety?

— Ja.

Przez moment czuję się ogłuszona odpowiedzią na retoryczne pytanie.

— Nawet chociaż nie myślę, zanim coś powiem, i jestem starą jędzą?

Uśmiechasz się, charakterystycznie.

— Cóż, uwielbiasz się kłócić, ale najczęściej atakujesz Fenoglia. Rzadko jesteś okropna, raczej apodyktyczna. Starość pominę milczeniem.

— Ale...

— Elinor. — Patrzysz na mnie poważnie przez szkła okularów, milknę. — Słyszałaś kiedyś, że kocha się nie za coś, ale _pomimo _czegoś?

_Kłamię. _


End file.
